


We'll Make It I Swear

by lowlifetheory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pack Bonding, Puppy pile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being part of a pack isn't just as simple as the Alpha accepting you, you have to accept yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Make It I Swear

Stiles checked his watch then let out a sigh. A mom and her three kids walked past, a couple holding hands, two buddies, shoving each other on the shoulders. Stiles sighed and checked the time again. Derek was later than he said he’d be. The movie was due to start in fifteen minutes and although Stiles had seen it three times already (once with his Dad, because come on, his Dad got him into Batman, then with Scott because they were bros, and the third time with Boyd and Isaac because they invited him) but he was looking forward to leaning against his boyfriend, making himself comfortable and stuffing his and Derek’s face full of popcorn. 

Instead he was standing here under a rapidly greying sky waiting for Derek. He checked his watch a third time, and then checked the time on his phone. He fired a quick text off to Derek.

Dude! Move starts in 10!!! >:( 

Stiles checked out the new movie posters, carefully reading every word and showing time, then checked his cell phone. No response. He let out an agitated sigh and sent another text. Still no response. 

A wave of worry crept across his skin and Stiles dialled Derek’s number. It went straight to voicemail, meaning he was out of range or the phone had been turned off. He thought of the last time he’d seen Derek, that morning, creeping out his window, and everything had been fine, more than fine, it had been fucking amazing. Literally. 

The fucking had been amazing. 

He called again because surely Derek was out of range but it went to voicemail again. 

‘Derek Hale. Leave a message.’ The gruff voice said. Stiles could hear the unspoken ‘or I’ll rip your throat out with my teeth’ hanging at the end of Derek’s words. He chuffed to himself, imagining his boyfriend doing the most domestic of things like creating a message for his voicemail box. 

The movie was starting, and big fat drops of rain were hitting the sidewalk and Stiles too, so he trotted to his jeep and closed himself inside, peering out at the grey. He tried to relax but he couldn’t shift the feeling of unease. If Stiles was late for a meeting, or a date, or just home from school, Derek bitched him out for not texting, even when they weren’t supposed to be meeting. Stiles tried to call again but no luck so he did the only thing he could think of, starting the jeep and heading to the warehouse were Derek liked to hide out. 

The rain was heavy as he ran the short distance to the door, and pushed inside. He could still hear it on the roof above him, the high ceiling creating an eerie echo. The nights he’d stayed here Derek had holed them up in what must have been an office, crowding Stiles onto what looked like several mattresses forced into the corner and wrapping them in blankets. There were more throw cushions there than Lydia Martin had on her bed. 

Stiles made his way across the floor and pushed the door open, and he was met with a shocking sight. His heart lurched as his friends, and his boyfriend, wrapped themselves around each other. Derek seemed to be in the middle, with Erica, Boyd and Scott on one side, and Isaac, Danny and Lydia on the other. Derek lifted his head and smiled, he actually smiled, at Stiles. 

Furious Stiles turned on his heel and headed across the warehouse. He was halfway up the stairs when he felt a hand on his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. ‘Stiles?’ Derek questioned. Stiles turned to face Derek, catching the small hurt look on his face. 

‘What do you want?’ Stiles asked trying and failing to pull his hand away from Derek. 

‘I-are you ok?’ Derek asked. ‘Why did you run?’

‘I ran because my boyfriend was cuddling with other people, excuse me if I don’t think he’s the most amazingly affectionate person ever and immediately go out and find kittens for him to take care of.’ Stiles snapped. Derek’s grip weekend and Stiles pulled his hand away. 

‘But why did you come here?’ Derek asked cocking his head to the side. 

‘I thought something was wrong with your big dumb ass, because I was waiting at the theatre for over forty minutes.’ Stiles snapped. He had the urge to shove Derek but they were arguing on a stair case and he didn’t want to be arrested for domestic violence. 

‘I forgot about your film.’ Derek said. Disappointment swept his features and Stiles was suddenly enraged. Derek didn’t get to be the one disappointed, Stiles was the one who was stood up. 

‘No, no you don’t. Don’t get that kicked puppy look.’ Stiles hissed. ‘I can’t believe you. Cuddling with my friends.’

‘It’s called a pile. A puppy pile.’ Derek said.

‘I know what it’s called. I know what they mean, but clearly I’m not important enough to be involved.’ Stiles snapped poking Derek on the shoulder. 

‘What?’ Derek asked. 

‘You didn’t invite me to your “puppy pile” Derek so how would I know it’s going on.’ Stiles crossed his arms and looked over the railing at the old train car. 

‘You don’t invite to piles, you know they’re happening, and you just…turn up.’ Derek said. ‘I didn’t send out a mass text earlier saying “pile at mine, bring snacks” it happens ok. They just happen when someone needs the comfort of the pack, the rest just come, and they feel it here.’ Derek placed a warm hand over Stiles’s chest, over his heart. ‘Like a tug.’

‘So the humans get left out?’ Stiles asked pushing Derek’s hand away. He looked as if he’d just been scalded. 

‘No the humans who are part of a pack feel it too, and they follow the Alpha.’ Derek said sadly. 

Stiles snorted. ‘Goes to show that your boyfriend, who you professed to loving you this morning when he was letting you stick your dick in him, isn’t part of your precious pack.’ Hurt welled in his belly, making his chest and arms ache. He just wanted to leave, to get out of there and go home. 

‘You’re wrong. You are part of my pack. My wolf has accepted you.’ Derek said instantly. 

‘Well then why don’t I get this magical feeling?’ Stiles asked bitterly. Derek sighed and rolled his eyes. 

‘It’s you Stiles, who won’t accept us. We’ve accepted you as pack, we want you as pack, and you want, you so desperately want to be part of this pack but you won’t let yourself believe that we want you. You have to accept that we want you too, that I want you. You have to accept that to be a part of the pack.’ Derek explained. He leaned his forehead against Stiles’s belly, burying his face in Stiles’s hoodie. ‘You have to want us as much as we want you.’

Stiles opened his mouth, and then closed it again. He did want to be a part of this, he did want Derek, but was he holding himself back. He ran his hand over the back of Derek’s neck, down his collar. He wondered why anyone would want him around, sure he was awesome, but he was also annoying, and hyperactive, and a pest. He was smart, but his mind was too busy to harness his intelligence. He had crazy ideas that were forever getting him and the people around him hurt. He was good for that; he was good for the hurt. 

‘I thought, when I saw you in the doorway, I thought you had finally accepted your place in the pack.’ Derek said taking a step away. Stiles closed his fingers into a fist; he didn’t want to reach out for Derek because that would be embarrassing. 

‘You’re disappointed.’ Stiles whispered softly pulling his hand close to his chest, almost as if to cuddle it. 

‘Yes. I am.’ Derek said backing down the last of the steps. ‘My pack need me.’ He said turning away. Stiles felt an ache in his chest, and he cursed himself, he didn’t want to cry like a girl. Sighing he intended to turn and leave but he found his feet taking him back towards Derek’s den. 

He stepped inside the door and looked over the mass of bodies. There was no room for him, he’d doze off and elbow someone in his sleep, or he’d have really bad breath. He should just go. ‘Stilinski, get your shoes off and your ass over here before I have to get up and paralyze you myself. I’m not in a shifting mood.’ Jackson grumbled from somewhere below Erica. 

Stiles snorted and kicked off his shoes, crawling onto the mattress. The bodies shifted but strong arms caught him, pulling him close to Derek’s powerful body. Derek spooned behind him as Boyd reached over and pressed his cheek against Stiles’s outstretched hand. 

‘See, that wasn’t so hard, now was it?’ Derek asked with a kiss to the temple. Stiles snuggled back against him, tangling their feet together, feeling another foot that wasn’t Derek’s against his own. Sighing Stiles realised he could get used to this. 

He was almost asleep when he noticed the ache in his arms and chest gone. Guess that meant he was pack after all.


End file.
